The invention relates to a device for the stopping, fixing or the like of moving or mobile components. Wherein such components are, preferably of small wall thickness, and the stopping or fixing being effected by means of a magnetic force.
Devices of this type are used for locking the actuating elements of magnetic tape apparatus of the type, for example, where the actuating elements are coupled to a slide which can be moved between a rest position and a working position. When the actuating element is operated manually, the slide is shifted with the actuating element and, when its end positions are reached, a switch is actuated. The switch is normally located in the circuit of an electromagnet. The slide is made from a ferromagnetic material and, if appropriate, is located in the magnetic field of the electromagnet. If the electromagnet has been excited via the switch, the slide is retained in this position. Unlocking of the slide takes place by deexcitation of the electromagnet, which in turn can be effected, for example, by means of the actuating element. In this type of device, the slide serves to regulate the different modes of operation of the apparatus.
One of the disadvantages of this known device is that the association of the slide with the electromagnet is in principle free. When the actuating element is operated and the electromagnet is excited, the slide is suddenly attracted to the core of the electromagnet, the slide striking the core with a large noise. In the case of apparatus which is used, for example, for recording or replaying sound information, this is a great disadvantage since this noise is troublesome, that is to say, microphone recordings in the same room are affected in a deleterious manner.